It's only the Beginning
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: This story is adapted from both Jim Henson's Labyrinth and Return to the Labyrinth. A story of Jareth&Sarah after she defeated the Labyrinth and the Goblins believe Jareth is losing his power. In seeking to return to power he cuts a deal...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the TokyoPop Manga Series Jim Henson's Return to the Labyrinth, nor do I own Jim Henson's Labyrinth, although "I wish I did."

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She had chased Toby across the Esher room, up the stairs, down the stairs, everywhere. However, every time she managed to make it to the place she saw him last, Toby had appeared somewhere else. _I cannot lose Toby, not now! I've come so far! _Jareth in all his glory was gloating as he tossed a crystal towards Toby, and made it bounce away. Toby followed the crystal crawling down the stairs towards a ledge. He was so far away from Sarah.

_If I jump, all my bones may break and shatter upon landing. _She thought as she looked down to Toby, there was no way she wanted to lose her brother now.

Jareth was smiling triumphantly at her. This was how her quest ended. If he could not keep the baby, nor would she. She watched Toby totter on his precarious perch, and a small cry came from her lips.

"TOBY!" She screamed as she closed her eyes and jumped. Not thinking about the fall, her only concern was saving her brother.

When she opened her eyes, she was not sure where she was. It could have been another part of the hall. She thought she recognized it, but could not place it.

Yet something had changed. Near her was an ogee window, without glass, and through it she could see the upper half of one wing of the castle. It was in ruins, the cladding stones mostly gone, grass growing in the gaps they'd left. The turret roofs had collapsed, and brambles were reaching for the throat of the tower. Within the castle, where she was, she heard in the air the humming that she had come to associate with Jareth, but it had a hollow ring to it, something forlorn, like music in an abandoned house. In the crack between two flagstones where she lay she saw that weeds had started to push their way through. She stood up and looked around. There was no sign of Toby. Jareth stepped out from a shadowy archway, wearing a faded, threadbare cloak. His face looked older, drawn. In his blond mane was a trace of gray.

How long had she been here? She detected no change in time, this world was different from the one she lived in. _I need to find Toby! Time is almost out!_

Jareth was waiting for her with his arms folded across his chest.

She advanced upon him, as the lines from the book appeared in her mind. "Give me the child," she stated as she held her arms out to take Toby back into her safe keeping.

He paused before answering. "Sarah – beware!" Jareth warned. "I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."

"Generous!" She advanced another step. "What have you done that was generous?"

"Everything!" Jareth exclaimed. "Everything I have done... you had wanted." He took a pace back, into the shadow of the archway. "You asked that the child be taken and I took him. You cowered before me and I was frightening." Taking another step away from her, he gestured in the air. "I have reordered time," he told her. The thirteen-hour clock had appeared, floating above his head. Its hands were whirling around. "I have turned the world upside down."

Sarah continued to advance upon him, her arms outreached. He retreated deeper into the shadows. Backing away from Sarah, as he kept eye contact. _I just want Toby back..none of this other stuff matters. I want my brother back._

"And I have done it all for you!" he nearly shouted. He shook his head. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" he paused. "Stay back!" He raised his hands as though to fend her off and took another pace away from her. In a louder voice, he repeated, "Stay back!"

Sarah's lips were parted, as she made eye contact. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City -"

"Listen!" said a goblin, one of a nest in a dark corner of the castle.

Jareth was retreating step by step up a staircase behind the archway.

Sarah continued to advance, into the archway. Following Jareth, step by step. "- to take back the child you have stolen," she recited the lines from the book. "For my will is as strong as yours -"

"Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her. "Wait! Sarah, look- look what I am offering you." He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared against his fingertips. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "It will show you your dreams. You remember?"

Sarah took another step as Jareth fell back a step."- and my kingdom as great -"

"She's going to say it," a goblin hissed.

"She's going to say the words," gabbled another, agitatedly.

The stairs behind Jareth were descending now, and he backed slowly down them as Sarah stood above him. "I ask for so little," he said, spinning the crystal. "Just believe in me, and you can have everything you could ever want ... everything you have ever dreamed of ... your dreams, Sarah ..."

She was frowning, and had halted her advance. "... and my kingdom as great ...," she said. "Damn!" as she started to feel a panic come to her chest. She turned away from Jareth momentarily, as she tried to remember the line.

A goblin shook his head decisively. "That's not it. I never-"

"Sshh!" said another.

Sarah's fists were clenched white. She was thinking frantically. _What are the right words?_

Jareth took a step toward her. He needed her to believe in him. "Just fear me, love me," he told her in a gentle voice, "and do as I say, and I ... I will be your slave." He stretched his hand out toward her, and took another towards her, up the stairs.

"Nah." A goblin shook his hideous head. "Who believes that rubbish?"

Other goblins giggled.

Jareth's hand was close to Sarah's cheek. The crystal still presented on the tips of his fingers, as he looked into her eyes, willing her to look at him. Daring her to say something other than those terrible words from the book.

She stood where she was, and swallowed. "Kingdom as great ...," she muttered, " ... kingdom as great ..." She turned and saw the crystal spinning in his fingers, her lips could feel the warmth of his outstretched hand. She gasped, and, from some inspired recess of her mind, the words came blurting out. "You have no power over me!"

"NOO!" Jareth screamed.

"YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" She repeated for good measure, as if a light switch came on, and the words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Noooo!" the goblins exclaimed, astounded.

A clock began to strike.

Jareth tossed the crystal ball up into the air, where it hovered, a bubble. Sarah looked at it, and saw Jareth's face, distorted, on the shifting, iridescent surface. Gently, it drifted down toward her. She reached out fascinated fingers for it and, as she touched the bubble with her fingertips, it burst.

A mist of water atoms floated down the air toward Jareth. But she saw that Jareth had disappeared. She heard his voice, for a last time, moaning her name "Sarah ... Sarah ..." She looked for him, but all she found was his empty cloak was settling onto the ground.

A beam of light picked out a little cloud of dust motes rising from it.

The clock continued to strike.

With a last, slow flutter, the cloak lay still. From beneath it, as the clock struck for the thirteenth time, a white owl flew out and circled over Sarah. Tears were trickling down her cheeks. _I won, but why does it feel like I lost? Why am I crying?_

* * *

Sarah closed her eyes to stem the tears and brushed her cheeks with the palms of her hands. "I must stop this habit of crying," she said aloud, as a distraction from her sadness. "I must also stop gasping, gulping, trembling, shouting, and generally going over the top when..." Then she remembered that she had not found Toby as of yet, and she opened her eyes in alarm. The white owl was still flapping above her, but in other respects the scene had changed. She was standing on the staircase of her home, and it was dark outside. The storm, had calmed, and it was gently raining outside. She raised her eyes to look at the owl. It circled her for a last time, found an open window, and flew out into the night.

Then she was running up the stairs two at a time, shouting, "Toby! Toby!" _Please be here! Please be here!_

When she arrived to his room, Toby was in his crib, fast asleep. She could not help but pick him up and cuddle him. He opened his eyes dozily, thought about crying, but decided that he was in good enough shape without it, so he smiled instead. Sarah picked up Lancelot from the floor and put the teddy bear in his arms, saying, "Here you are, Toby. He's yours." Then she tucked him into his crib again. He went straight to sleep. _Why couldn't you be like this all the time?_

She stayed there with him for a long time, watching him breathe peacefully, with Lancelot in his arms. _Why had I been so selfish?_

* * *

Back in her own room, the full moon was shining outside her window, the rain finally stopped. She left the curtains open, to see it's glow. If she went to bed quickly, it would still be shining in when she turned the light out.

The alarm clock by her bed showed that the time was a little after midnight. Her parents would be back from the show any minute now. She sat at her dressing table and picked up a hairbrush, but her attention wandered to the photographs she had around the mirror, her mother and Jeremy, smiling at each other like young lovers, the signed posters, the gossip stories about romantic attachment. Deliberately, she began to remove one picture after another from the mirror. She glanced at each one before putting it away in a drawer. _My mother is never coming back, I might as well forget about her...like she did of me._

On the dressing table one picture remained, of her father and mother and herself when she was ten. Sarah straightened the picture. Then she went to get the music box and put it in the drawer along with the pictures and clippings, shoved far back. _These things use to hold more meaning, but now all I see is junk..._Downstairs, she heard the front door open and close. Her stepmother called, "Sarah?"

She didn't answer at once. She was holding her copy of The Labyrinth. "Sarah?" She heard Karen call again. "Wait," Sarah whispered. "I am closing a chapter of my life. Just wait." She paused, and added, still in a whisper, "Please." She put the book in the drawer with all the rest, and stood with her hand on it there. _I don't want it to be over, I only just begun._

"Sarah!" She heard her father's call from downstairs.

Sarah left it a moment, then called back, "Yes. Yes, I'm here." She looked at the drawer, and sighed. "Welcome back," she called.

"What?" Her stepmother, taking her coat off downstairs, paused, puzzled. "What did you say?" she called up. Sarah opened her mouth, and closed it again. _Once was enough_, she thought. _Once was all right. Any more than that would be overweening. I nearly over-went there as it is, _she smiled to herself, and pushed the drawer shut. Closing the drawer, with the book nestled inside.

She straightened up, pushing her hair behind her ears as she looked to the dark window, peering at her own reflection against the moonlight. Behind her reflection was Ludo. "Ludo - good-bye - Sarah," he said.

She spun around with a cry of joy. The room was empty. _Where did he go? _She checked the window again. Sir Didymus was there. "And remember, sweetest damsel, shouldst thou ever have need us ..." he said as his reflection in the glass faded from view.

"I'll call," she told him. She glanced around the room again. Empty, of course. The thought saddened her, especially when she could see them in her room inside the reflection against the glass. Sir Didymus appeared back into the window pane. "I forgot to say, also, that if ever thou shouldst think on marriage ..."

"I understand," Sarah told him. "Good-bye, brave Sir Didymus."

He faded. Sarah kept her eyes on the window. She did not have long to wait.

Hoggle popped up from behind the bed. "Yes, if you ever need us... for any reason at all ..." He stared at her from under his bushy eyebrows, and started to fade.

"Hoggle," Sarah said, "I need you. I need all of you."

"Sometimes," the Wise Man observed, "to need is ... to let go."

_But I don't want to let go! _Sarah thought as she looked to the Wise Man. "I really do need you! Hoggle, please come back! I need all of you!"

"Well... why didn't you say so?" Hoggle exclaimed from behind her, him, many of the creatures of the Labyrinth and some of the goblins she encountered were crowded in her room, exploding party favors, and giggling and laughing in celebration of Sarah's victory. Sarah turned around meeting the celebration with a smile. Although somewhere in the back of her mind, she had felt a tug at her heart, just a small pain, something she would ignore for now during the celebration.

Sir Didymus grabbed the box nearest her bed "Anyone want to play a game of scrabble?"

Outside the dark window, the white owl had been perched with his claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the stars.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to thank all of you who left kind reviews! I am beginning to work again on this project. Made some minor corrections, such as Karen's name. I do not understand why I thought her name was Irene. Anywho, those who are new! Thanks for reading! Read&Review!

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the TokyoPop Manga Series Jim Henson's Return to the Labyrinth, nor do I own Jim Henson's Labyrinth, although "I wish I did."

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Jareth stood in the middle of his throne room, his heart lay heavy in his chest. _Sarah...why did you do this? I would have given you everything! I would have made you my Queen. _Tears seemed to be at the edge of his eyes, as his heart ached deep in his chest an anger was boiling in his blood as he heard the rapture from the Goblins telling stories of his defeat by a mere slip of a girl, no less.

Goblins scurried through the throne room, laughing and pointing at Jareth, in his hour of weakness.

"I cannot believe it," spoke a Goblin as he pointed and laughed.

"The King lost his head... over a girl." said another Goblin.

Jareth glared at them, " Out! All of you, out of my sight!" He nearly shouted, _how dare they blatantly insult him, while he was standing in front of him. _A deep growl was growing in the back of his throat.

The goblins shook their heads giggling, as they sat down.

Jareth held onto his rage, but spoke clearly in a silky voice "Leave this instant... or... all of you will all tossed in the Bog of Eternal Stench and left in an oubliette to be forgotten!"

The goblins gasped in fright, scattered and scurried out of the throne room.

"Speaking of the Bog..." he smiled as he remembered his promise to Hoggle as he formed a crystal in his hand. Looking deep into the crystal as he thought of Hoggle. He twisted the crystal in his hand, in his mind he could see Hoggle drowning himself in celebration of Jareth's defeat. _Party is over now Hog-head, it's time to..crown you Prince._

* * *

Sarah woke up, jumping up from her bed as her eyes darted around her room, and her heart pounded in her chest when she realized everything in her room was in it's rightful place. _I don't remember cleaning up after my victory soiree. _She bit her lip as she walked to her mirror, looking into the glass, seeing herself in the reflection she sighed. "Why didn't you come to my celebration?" she asked absently, as she starred into the glass. She watched her reflection as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I invited everyone...not just your subjects." she said softly, before she stood up and walked out her bedroom door.

"Dad...Karen?" She spoke softly as she crept to their bedroom, where Toby was most likely still asleep. She approached the door cautiously as she knocked gently. "Dad...Karen..?" she asked again.

No one answered. _Perhaps they are lying in. _She thought to herself as she descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet, she wondered if her soiree kept her parents up, and that was the reason why they decided to sleep in. She walked over to the fridge and opened it up, there was the usual food items in there, but of course she had to stare and think about it. _What do I want? Cereal? Yogurt? Hmmm Yogart with cereal? I don't know...Karen or Dad usually makes breakfast. _She shook her head as she closed the fridge door. She heard her stomach growl, and she looked down to it in annoyance, _why don't you tell me what you want so I can make it!_ Her stomach responded with another growl! "Well that doesn't help!" she said out loud as she walked away from the fridge and walked over to the pantry and opened the door. _Ooooo! I know I can make Pancakes! I can make enough for Dad, Karen and Toby and perhaps they will wake up! I better make coffee as well, because the smell will certainly wake up Dad._

* * *

Hoggle was plastered and splayed across the edge of the fountain in the center of Goblin City. His head was cocked to the side towards the fountain as the rest of his body dangled over the cobblestone. In his hand he held a forgotten glass of Goblin's shine which was nearly slipping out from between his fingers, as he had passed out and was obnoxiously snoring.

"Oh Higgle!" Stated the voice, Hoggle would never forget.

Hoggle rolled over and splashed into the water, he screamed and flayed his arms as the rush of water hit him, he thought he was drowning. He coughed and spurted, until he was pulled up by the back of his shirt and tossed onto the ground.

"You don't think I have forgotten you, do you...Hoggle?" Jareth stated softly, in a drawn out tone.

Hoggle righted himself, as he coughed some more. "Oh..no your Majesty, I was..."

"You were what Hog-head?" Jareth stated softly as he crossed his arms over his chest, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"I ah...was...no excuse you lordship," Hoggle stated, as he looked to his damp cloths.

"I see, you remember my promise don't you?" Jareth inquired as he looked to Hoggle, he was wearing his black intimidating armor.

"Ah...what you saying your majesty?" Hoggle asked as he looked up to him, swallowing. Jareth still scared him, even if the little lady had defeated him.

"If she ever kisses you..." Jareth stated with a smirk.

"Oh no...you don't have to do that..." Hoggle started, but Jareth placed his hand up, a crystal appearing between his perched fingers, rolling it in his hand, in a taunting manner.

"Oh but I do!" he stated as he tossed the crystal at Hoggle.

"Nooo!" Hoggle screamed as he tossed his hands up in a defensive manner, but the crystal hit him, his attire changed into Goblin Royalty, with offensive crown on top of his head. And before he could react, Jareth tossed another crystal at him and he vanished from where he stood.

Hoggle appeared in small throne room, and the smell that hit his nose could only mean one thing. "No...your majesty, pleaseee!" Hoggle begged as he gagged on the horrible smell. He held his hand over his nose. But to no avail, as all he could hear was Jareth's maniacal laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yes, I did it. My first real chapter of my Labyrinth Fic. So please READ& REVIEW! Many chapters to come, which are still being configured in my head. Anywho sorry for not correcting all the Irene's to Karen sooner.

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**

**{Edited} Minor stuff.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the TokyoPop Manga Series Jim Henson's Return to the Labyrinth, nor do I own Jim Henson's Labyrinth, although "I wish I did."

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Sarah finished making breakfast, the coffee was nearly ready and the aromas of her cooking was beginning to fill up the entire house. The smell of Folgers and Chocolate Pancakes. She could hear the stirring of movement upstairs, and she smiled as she sung the famous line in the jingle "The best part of waking up...is Folgers in your cup."

She finished setting up the table, to include three mugs and one blue Cookie Monster sippy-cup and four plates, Toby's being a blue plastic Cookie Monster plate. As she was retrieving the silverware and placing them on the table, she heard movement coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning!" Sarah exclaimed as she placed the hot plate in the center of the table, followed by the platter of pancakes, set upon it.

"Wow, Sarah your up? Is that coffee I smell?" Her father said as he walked into the kitchen, little Toby hooked to his side.

"Yes Dad, and my famous Chocolate Pancakes!" She said with a smile, as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured coffee into her father's mug and her own. "Is...Karen coming down?" she asked softly.

"She will be soon, she is just getting ready." he said softly, as he sat Toby into his highchair. "You hungry Toby?" The boy giggled in response. "It's chocolate..." he said more convincingly.

"Yea!" Toby yelled happily.

"Alright big boy," Sarah said as she scooped up a pancake and placed it on his plate, handing him the blue plastic fork. Dad took it as his obligation to use his fork and knife to cut Toby's pancake into small bite sized pieces for him.

"You want to eat it yourself, or do you want the rocket ship?" Dad asked Toby, and Toby took it upon himself to stab his pancake with his fork, and attempted to unsuccessfully to place it in his mouth, missing it by inches and landing it on his cheek. He just laughed and giggled. "I see so it's the rocket ship, then." Toby giggled again as Dad took Toby's fork from his hand, and made whooshing noises, as he flew the fork and pancake in the air. "And here comes the rocket ship, right over the moon and into the black hole." he said as Toby held his mouth open awaiting the yummy treat.

Sarah took it upon herself to place a few pancakes on her Dad's plate, and a few on her own. Sitting across from him, leaving the seat next to him empty for Karen. "Dad you should eat, Karen seems to be taking forever."

"She does that, you know she feels uncomfortable around you, as she is new to both the mother and stepmother role, she feels like she needs to uphold her image when she is around you." Her dad said with a low tone, "I think you need to show her she is more apart of this family then you have been, young lady." he said in a semi-stern voice.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry for being such a terrible...teen. But, I was so afraid that She and Toby were taking my father away from me. I know how illogical that sounds, but that is how I've been feeling." she said softly.

"Oh Honey, no one. No one can take my being your father away from you. It's been you and me for a long time I know. But, you must face the facts. Karen is my new Wife, she wants to be a second mother to you. She adores you, she really does."

"Does she even know me?" Sarah asked softly, as she watched her Dad send another rocket ship into Toby's mouth.

"Not as well as she would like to Sarah, but whose fault is that?" Her Dad spoke as they both heard Karen moving across the floor upstairs. "I suppose she is out of the shower now, she should be down soon."

Sarah smiled softly as she nodded her head, leaving her Dad to his rocket ships and feeding Toby, as she started to feed herself. She placed dabs of syrup on her place, and used her fork and knife to cut the pancake into bite sized pieces, before she dipped a piece and brought it to her mouth. "Mmmm..." she said to herself mostly, as Toby mimicked her as he ate another piece of pancake.

* * *

Hoggle was not enjoying Prince-hood, in fact he was cursing Sarah under his breath as he looked for anything that could dim the smell. "Why did ya have ta kiss me?" he groaned as he rummaged through his castle, which was small, but enough room for him and several subjects, which he concluded would be banished to his Kingdom soon as Jareth was angry enough.

He sighed as he found a wooden clothespin and placed it on his nose, closing his nostrils and dimming the smell considerably. "At last...now I don't have ta hurt the little Lady for cursing me." He sighed in releif as he stood up, walking back into the throne room, as he saw his crown laying in the middle of the floor. He had tried to destroy it in anger, but it didn't have a scratch on it. "I hate you Jareth!" he said through gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't have allowed her to kiss you!" Jareth's voice filled the thrown room, echoing around him, which caused him to jump.

"I tried to stop her!" he cried out in outrage.

"Tried being the operative word, Hoghead." Jareth said softly, "Look at it this way, you are now Royalty. You will have subjects soon, as I will be banishing them to the bog."

"I don't want to be a Prince!" Hoggle screamed! All he could hear was Jareth's maniacal laugh that seemed to consume the room, and all the bog surrounding his castle which caused Hoggle to shiver in terror.

* * *

Karen finally made it downstairs and sat next to her husband. "Wow, Sarah what motivated you to do the cooking this morning?" She said as she took the offered coffee gratefully and smiled as she poured cream into her cup. "What kind of pancakes are these?" she said as she placed a few on her plate.

"Chocolate" Sarah said with a smile, "My famous Chocolate Pancakes, Nanna taught me how to make them when I was eight."

Karen nodded as she cut a few pieces of her pancake and took a bite, "Mmmm, Delicious!" She said with enthusiasm. "You must teach me how to make these one day!"

"Sure, I can do that...perhaps next Saturday morning?" Sarah said softly as she smiled.

"I would love that!" Karen stated softly, as Dad was eating his own pancake, and done feeding Toby Rocket Ships for the time being. Toby had his sippy-cup in hand and taking big gulps of his milk.

Dad smiled. "See I told you Sarah would start warming up to you, dear" Dad whispered in Karen's ear as he stood up, picking up Toby's empty plate, and fork as he walked to the kitchen sink.

"That you did, dear." She said softly back to him as she continued to eat the contents of her plate. "This is so good! I cannot wait for next Saturday!" she said smiling.

Sarah smiled too, as she hadn't felt like part of a family in a long time and now she was beginning to feel like she belonged. "I have rehearsals that I need to be going to, so if you don't mind Dad, can you clean up for me?"

"No problem sweetheart, wait...Rehearsals?" Dad asked as if he didn't know she was in a play.

"Yes, I told you I tried out for the school play a few weeks ago, we have first rehearsals this week." Sarah said softly.

"I think I forgot, do you remember this hon?" Dad asked Karen.

"No, I don't remember such a conversation, but it's great! What play are you performing, what part are you playing?" Karen asked softly before taking an other sip of her coffee.

Sarah closed her eyes, as she felt the rage building inside of her, _Count to ten, no count to twenty. Screw that! Why does everything I say to them never stick? ARG! Stop! Stop being angry, it's nothing new! Just tell them about the play. Calm down, breathe. _She took in a deep breath, as she let out a long sigh. "I am performing in A Modern adaption of A Midsummer Night's Dream. I will be playing the part of Titania." she said softly as she smiled.

"Oh that's so wonderful, I can only recall one line that sticks out to me in the play." Karen said softly, as she finished her plate of pancakes. "Let's see if I remember enough, hmmm" she said as she closed her eyes. "I recall Puck saying 'I'll follow you, I'll lead you about a round, Through bog, through brush, through brake, through brier: Sometime a horse I'll be, sometime a hound, A hog, a headless bear, sometime a fire; and neigh, and bark, and grunt and roar, and burn, like a horse, hound, hog, bear, fire, at every turn."

"What a line to remember!" Sarah said as she clapped, as did her Dad, and Toby joined in giggling all the while, as he did not comprehend but he did enjoy clapping.

"So do you need a ride to rehearsals?" Karen said softly as she picked up her plate and walked over to the kitchen sink, handing dad her plate.

"Oh no, I will be riding my bike. Thanks for the offer, Karen. But I need to clear my head before I start." she said as she stood up, and walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to change out of yesterday's clothes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yes, I did it. My second real chapter of my Labyrinth Fic. So please READ& REVIEW! Let me know what you think! Sorry for the long wait!

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the TokyoPop Manga Series Jim Henson's Return to the Labyrinth, nor do I own Jim Henson's Labyrinth, although "I wish I did."

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Sarah had changed again, once she had arrived at the old and small London Theatre. She now wore what appeared to be a Modern/Fantasy white gown with a ruffled skirt and a leather purple pleather corset that buckled three times: once across her chest, once under her chest, and once across the waist line. The back or the corset was where it all tied together, with thick matching rope binding, that cross stitched like shoe laces. She also wore purple frilly, ruffled, and fingerless wrist gloves that matched the corset and what appeared to be old brown boots with purple and grey harlequin stockings.

When she arrived to rehearsals, the director only smiled and clapped his hands "Oh how lovely, my Titania has arrived and what a marvelous costume, my dear." The director was a younger man, perhaps late twenties, early thirties, he had bright blue eyes and cute dimples. He was wearing just a modern casual suit that reminded Sarah of Paris, when she went to go see her birth mother play in The Phantom of the Opera.

"Thank you, Mr. Fée _{**AN:**Pronounced Fae},_" Sarah said softly as she walked through the isles of the theatre until she arrived at the bottom of the circular stage. This theatre was like no other, as it was more like a Colosseum, there was no where to hide, and seats were all around the stage and the amazing sets that appeared on the stage had to look amazing no matter what angle you looked from the audience. Mostly it's the lighting that had to do most of the tricks for this stage, and most of the sets came from above on pulley systems, so they had to be of lightweight.

"Come, come, come now! Where are the rest of the actors?" Mr. Fée exclaimed as he tutted, and paced across the stage. "Sarah, be a dear and come stand center stage, and say a few of the lines, perhaps the actors will come out to hear you, as they seem to never wish to hear my voice," he said more annoyed than anything, but hopeful.

Sarah raised her head high, as she instantly changed from a teenager, to a regal woman. Her eyes looked piercing as she walked up the stage, each step she made was that of power and grace, there was a mystical energy about her, as she spoke loudly from deep inside her diaphragm as she projected a soft, light voice of a gentle Queen.

**TITANIA**

These are the forgeries of jealousy:

And never, since the middle summer's spring,

Met we on hill, in dale, forest or mead,

By paved fountain or by rushy brook,

Or in the beached margent of the sea,

To dance our ringlets to the whistling wind,

But with thy brawls thou hast disturb'd our sport.

Therefore the winds, piping to us in vain,

As in revenge, have suck'd up from the sea

Contagious fogs; which falling in the land

Have every pelting river made so proud

That they have overborne their continents:

The ox hath therefore stretch'd his yoke in vain,

The ploughman lost his sweat, and the green corn

Hath rotted ere his youth attain'd a beard;

The fold stands empty in the drowned field,

And crows are fatted with the murrion flock;

The nine men's morris is fill'd up with mud,

And the quaint mazes in the wanton green

For lack of tread are undistinguishable:

The human mortals want their winter here;

No night is now with hymn or carol blest:

Therefore the moon, the governess of floods,

Pale in her anger, washes all the air,

That rheumatic diseases do abound:

And thorough this distemperature we see

The seasons alter: hoary-headed frosts

Far in the fresh lap of the crimson rose,

And on old Hiems' thin and icy crown

An odorous chaplet of sweet summer buds

Is, as in mockery, set: the spring, the summer,

The childing autumn, angry winter, change

Their wonted liveries, and the mazed world,

By their increase, now knows not which is which:

And this same progeny of evils comes

From our debate, from our dissension;

We are their parents and original.

_ {__**AN:**__ A Midsummer Night's Dream _Act 2, scene 1}

Like a Siren, Sarah's voice had drawn in the actors to the center stage. Most of them kept their silence as she spoke, none of Sarah's classmates would believe their Sarah was on the stage in the old London Theatre, how could they? She was the perfect Titania, unrecognizable on the stage. Everything about Sarah Williams, was gone. Her posture was more straight, her eyes more piercingly green, her cheeks more high, her lips more full. Everything about the awkward teenage outcast, was gone and now a new woman, the Queen of the Fairies stood amongst the actors on the stage.

Fifteen actors surrounded the stage, all of them silent and watching Sarah even after she had shaken of the mask of Titania and become herself. They didn't realize the fluctuation until the director, Mr. Fée started clapping, loud and hard. "Brava Brava! Fantastic! Thank you! Thank you, Sarah! What a marvelous job, you have brought my actors to the stage!" The other actors joined in and clapped for Sarah as well.

Sarah flushed, a soft pink darkening her cheeks as she was still unused to compliments. "You are welcome, Mr. Fee."

"Now that you are all here, well mostly...wear are the actors who play the faeries and Puck?" Mr. Fée asked the other actors.

"Remember, we chose not to go over their scenes as of yet, they will be arriving this afternoon," Sarah spoke softly.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me, dear girl!" Mr. Fée spoke. "Now, lets see who I have here...as I call out your character take to the stage..."

* * *

Jareth had nightmares, he dreamt of the night Sarah had won back Toby repetitively. He woke up, jolting from bed. "Power? What does that girl know about power?" he said through gritted teeth, before disappearing from his bed and reappearing in front of it, still in his bed clothes. "And Hardship unnumbered Ha! Who do you think she is fooling? There were twelve... Twelve at best!" he grumbled as he leaned against the foot of his bed.

There was clatter coming from behind his bedchamber door, the goblins were laughing and making a ruckus outside of it. "If Hogbreath hadn't helped her, she would have been trapped! Trapped in my Labyrinth until her spirit was broken! That girl, that lying cheating, scheming girl!...She is WORSE THAN ME!" he shouted as he chased the little goblins who barged into his room outside of his bedchambers, slamming the door as he leaned his body against it. "Sarah..." he sighed as his heart ached in his chest, as he spoke in barely a whisper "What do you want from me?"

* * *

Truth be told, Sarah did not know of Jareth's heart ache. She was too focused on her own, though she would never admit it. She would be in her dressing room as she looked to the mirror as she had just finished taking off her Titania make up, and was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy black poet top and tennis shoes. "Hoggle, I need you..." she whispered, but no one answered her. She called him several times that day, and she didn't understand why he would not respond.

"Sir Didymus, I need you..." she would speak before the mirror as she looked for him behind the mirror. When he had not responded, she felt as if her heart was being stabbed within her chest. She could not reach her friends, were they being punished for attending theVictory Soiree? Would Jareth not allow them to communicate with her? She looked to the mirror, peering at her own reflection. "Are you crazy, Sarah?" She paused as her eyes kept searching for her friends behind the mirror.

"Was it really all a dream?" she asked her reflection, of course it would be crazier if she thought her reflection would respond. "If it was truly a dream...why do I feel such...pain," she said as she gripped her chest, with a clenched fist. " deep inside... my chest?" she shook her head. "Don't do this to yourself," she whispered to herself. "You are Titania, the Queen of the Faeries! Don't let some Goblin King rule over you!" she told herself as she glared at her reflection, before she stood up, grabbed her thick black backpack and flung it over her left shoulder and stormed out of the dressing room, more mad at herself than anyone.

* * *

**Prince Hoggle,**

**How are you enjoying your Kingdom? Is it everything you expected it to be? Is it more? Did you like my present? **

**Jareth, the Goblin King**

Hoggle looked up from the letter, "What present?" he asked to the messenger.

"I am your present, Prince Hoggle of the Bog of Eternal Stench." spoke the messenger, a finely dressed goblin. "I am to serve you m'lord. I was once Jareth's caregiver, when he was but a wee Prince, he thought I could assist you with your adjustments, your clothing, and responsibilities."

Hoggle looked to the finely dressed goblin with wide eyes. "But-I don't want to be a Prince!"

"I know that, as Does our King. However, what's said is said...your Majesty," The finely dressed goblin spoke.

"And what do I call you?" Hoggle asked, as he held in his tirade._ It was never good to strangle the messenger._ He thought to himself as he looked out the throne room window, looking to the smoking bog. "He is sending more subjects...isn't he?"

"From what I can tell, your Majesty...he has sent Thirteen in the passed hour, not including myself. Several of them ended up in the bog itself," spoke the goblin. "As for my name, you can call me Spinner, your Majesty."

"Spinner, would you kindly write the Goblin King back for me, and in a polite way tell him he can go hang himself and thank you for the servant, the rest can get out of my domain. I will not have unruly subjects, his rejects. He can send them else-where!" Hoggle grumbled to Spinner, as he sat on his throne, watching as one of the unruly goblins was actually swimming in the bog. He physically shivered in disgust, and had to turn away.

"As you desire, your majesty! I will get on that right away, is there anything else you wish for me to do?" Spinner asked, as he walked over to the writing desk that had across from the throne, that Hoggle had not noticed before. "Ah, yes. Can you request Sir Didymus to come see me, at my castle as well. I could use a friend right now." As he was still angry with Sarah, he ignored her calls for the time being.

"As soon as I am finished with this one to the King, I will send for Sir Didymus, your majesty," Spinner said dutifully as he began writing quickly.

"Sarah you can stop calling me, I ain't coming, not today!" Hoggle said to himself, in a heavy huff. "I hate you right now, wait til I get over it." he grumbled some more, as he pulled his crown off his head and examined it with his eyes. "I hate you Sarah, you damned me to this dreaded place!"

* * *

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY?" came a cry from atop of the stairs entering the dinning room, where Jareth sat, eating his breakfast, a lavish set up that filled the entire long table set for two, even though he was eating all alone. He was no longer in his sleepwear, and was admonishing his Goblin King attire, tight pants, and long black jacket, with overly large collar and a ruffled shirt beneath, and his riding boots. His crop was laying on the corner of the table. "THE GOBLINS ARE REVOLTING!" The goblin ran into the dinning room, a soldier for his king.

"Really...Spittledrum, must you always dwell on the obvious? They are positively vile!" Jareth said as he had picked up a stem of grapes and crushed them in his hand.

"This is the most serious, your Majesty!" Spittledrum continued as he raised his arms above his helmet. "The path-maker moves the Labyrinth walls without rhyme or reason! The bog of Eternal Stench is bubbling over! Even your enemies have grown bold, amassing their armies in the fields of Gnor!" he exclaimed. "Some Goblins are saying...that you've lost control over the Labyrinth."

"They are, are they?" Jareth asked as he looked to Spittledrum as he clenched his hands together. "Y-yes, Your majesty. They say that ever since SHE left, you've become all but powerless."

"This is serious, isn't it?" Jareth spoke with false sincerity. "I suppose I should tender my resignation at once, step down. Let some fresh blood take over the throne. But wherever would I find someone ready to take on such responsibility?" he spoke as he clutched his chest, in whimsey dismay.

"Well, your majesty. If I might be so bold, I would be willing to take on the burden myself," Spittledrum spoke up, as he offered an open hand, willing to take the responsibility. "For the Good of the Kingdom, of course." He took a deep breath as he spoke on. "I assure you, your Majesty, I would see that you are well taken care of. You could have any position you wanted in the new administration." Boldly, spoke Spittledrum.

Jareth spoke pointedly at Spittledrum. "You are too kind," he figuratively shaking his head as he stood up leaning against the table. "Prepare my Palanquin!"

"Exile, your Majesty? Really, I don't think you ned to go as far as-" Spittledrum was cut off from speech as Jareth had grabbed him around the neck, in a tight chokehold as he pulled him off the ground.

"I am not going into exile, you simple-minded sot!" Jareth said through clenched teeth as he glared into Spittledrum's eyes. "I'm making a social call," he spoke more softly as he placed him back on the floor. _To my dearest...Mizumi...the Queen of Moraine._

"Yes, your Majesty! I'll bring it at once!" Spittledrum spoke, before rushing off into a dash out of the dining room.

"You better!" he growled at the stairs as he watched the Knight fled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Now I know why I thought the Stepmother was Irene, in the Manga that is what they named her! Also, the scenes with Jareth were directly pulled from the manga, or at least my spin on it! Haha! I knew their had to be a logical reason. So any-who I hope you enjoyed my latest addition. Also, Fée means Fairy in French. READ&REVIEW!

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**

**{Edit} Minor stuff, and one thought added. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the TokyoPop Manga Series Jim Henson's Return to the Labyrinth, nor do I own Jim Henson's Labyrinth, although "I wish I did."

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Sarah rode her bike back to the park, where she practiced her favorite play. She sat on a bench, as her bike was leaning on the bike rack, with her back hooked to one of the handle bars. Her heart was aching, and she couldn't understand the throbbing in her chest. It was unmistakable, her heart was beating but it was shattered under the confines of her chest. _It couldn't have been a vivid dream, could it? Did I fall asleep before Dad and Karen came home? Or...was my imagination playing games with me? Did I really dream that all up? I don't recall dreaming at all last night...it's so strange. I dreamed of the Goblin King for months on end, before I made that wish...but now...I feel like I've lost them. I don't understand._

Sarah released a hard sob, as tears descended down her cheeks and she forced herself to make a grim smile._It will never be the same, I will eternally miss the Labyrinth and there is no way back, is there? Is there? _Sarah bit her lower lip as she stood up, and walked back over to her bike, grabbing unto her pack and pulling it over her shoulder, before she hopped back on her bike and rode off to head back home.

A snowy owl sat perched upon one old wise oak tree and gazing down at Sarah, from overhead. He had been watching her for several months, he especially enjoyed it when she recited the play that brought her into his world. _Why is she merely sitting there, is she afraid to say the lines now that she has destroyed my Labyrinth? Did she know that would happen once she left? I should kill her, torture her, pillage her for destroying my standing. I hate the fact she made me lose the respect of the Goblins, how did she do it? I don't understand, she's merely a slip of girl, yet she hypnotized even the most deadliest beast to her cause, how? Did I truly give her powers, as the prophecy suggested? Ridiculous. I will get you back Sarah, and you will be ruled by me, I promise you that. _The snowy owl, flew from the tree and back from whence he came, he had hoped the girl would recite the play, as she did it most often, but instead she had remained quiet, and dumbfounded. So he left, to his original destination to a woman who had once loved him, and tried to coax him into marrying her for alliances, but he couldn't have that. He would rather be free to what he wished to do, and Mizumi would have ruled him, making him her puppet much like her children. He couldn't live that way, but he knew what he wanted and Mizumi could give it to him.

* * *

"Sir Didymus is here to see you, your Majesty," spoke Spinner, as he opened the doors and allowed his friend to enter, who rode in on Ambrosius.

"What a marvelous castle you have, your Majesty-Hoggle," Sir Didymus spoke as he hopped off his shaggy maned friend.

"How can you call this marvelous, it's stinks." Hoggle hopped off his throne and went to greet Sir Didymus who instantly offered a bow proper of a knight.

"I live by my sense of smell!" Sir Didymus stated as he slapped Hoggle's back, "I'm here, wondering if you got a the call from Sarah. I was on mission for his Majesty and I couldn't respond."

"I did, but I'm currently mad at her, for making me a Prince," Hoggle stated as he held onto his nose, the smell was going to make him toss his cookies. He knew it was bound to happen, he could feel it, ever since he nearly fell in the bog when he rescued Sarah. "Oh...gawd..."

"What's wrong, my friend, your Majesty-Hoggle?" Sir Didymus asked nicely as he looked to Hoggle with the most dumbfounding look.

"Nothing-Sir Didymus, other than the fact I was banished to the Bog and made it's Prince," Hoggle covered his mouth as he was about to lose all the contents in his stomach. "Oh..."

"Can Spinner do anything to help, your Majesty?" Spinner asked as he walked over to Hoggle placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Anything at all?"

"A clothes pin, find me a clothes pin...immediately..." Hoggle stated as he collapsed back into his throne and gripped his crown in his fist and tossed flung it across the room, watching with small satisfaction as it bounced across the marble floors.

Spinner rushed off, in search of a clothes pin, while Sir Didymus walked over to Hoggle's crown and picked it up dusting it off before coming back to Hoggle and holding his crown to hand it back to him. "Your Majesty, one must respect one's new station."

Hoggle moaned in despair, "Leave me alone, Sir Didymus. I don't want to wear it."

"But you must," Sir Didymus spoke as he placed the crown back onto Hoggle's head, which Hoggle promptly grabbed it and tossed it farther away from him. "I order you to leave it there, Sir Didymus. I don't want to be Prince. Just go..."

"As you wish, sire. Should I have Ludo come visit you?" Sir Didymus asked as he started to walk away, with his shoulders slumped down. "Ambrosius, my faithful steed."

Ambrosius barked as he walked over to Sir Didymus, and allowed him to mount him like a horse. "That's right, let's leave Prince Hoggle alone for now, he needs to get used to his new station." Sir Didymus squeezed his legs around Ambrosius' and rode outside of the castle, leaving Hoggle to his Princely duties.

* * *

Sarah finally arrived at home, she wiped the tears from her face as she made it to the garage, storing her bike inside of it, before walking up to the porch and entering the house.

"Dad, I'm home!" She announced as she made her way into the kitchen, walking over to the refrigerator and taking out the carton of Soy-milk and walking over to the cabinet that held the glasses and poured herself a small glass of soy-milk, before returning the carton to the refrigerator and sitting down at the kitchen table. "Where is everyone?" Sarah asked herself as she never heard a reply.

She let out a long sigh, as she took a small sip of her soy-milk, causing her to gain a soy-milk mustache before she placed her head in her arms. _I don't get it, first I'm upset about something because of a vivid dream, and now I feel so alone now that my family isn't here. I would have killed for Toby to be out my hair, but all because of a dream...I am now suddenly more attached to him...it couldn't have been a dream, could it? I didn't just dream it, did I? Why did it feel so real? Damn...Hoggle...Sir Didymus, Ludo, Jareth...I couldn't have made all these names up...I simply couldn't have, yes I have a grand imagination, but not that expansive...right? _

Sarah lifted her head, as she looked at her glass. "I couldn't have made this all up...I simply couldn't have!" Sarah exclaimed to herself as she looked up to the ceiling. "Maybe...I can test my theory? But how? No one is answering my calls, not Hoggle, Not Sir Didymus, not Ludo...maybe...maybe Jareth...would he respond to my call?...No I mustn't...he might try to steal Toby, but I beat him fair and square, he couldn't possibly try to steal him, would he? Would he? Damn...I have too much to think about, maybe I'll just go to sleep...maybe sleep will help..." she stood up and picked up her glass and walked up to the stairs heading up to her room. "Jareth..." Sarah shook her head, as she thought the words: _I need you. _She couldn't say them, but her heart ached for her adventure in the Labyrinth to be real, and the King of the Goblins, to be real. She simply couldn't believe otherwise, she simply couldn't.

She set her glass down on her nightstand and plopped down in her bed, and crashed her head into her pillows as she near instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it's been quite some time since I have written or added to this story, but I wanted to mention I have not disappeared for good, although my updates may be irregular. I'm sorry for that. Please leave a little donation in the little box.

**Lost O'Fallon Girl. **


	6. Chapter Five-The Dream

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the TokyoPop Manga Series Jim Henson's Return to the Labyrinth, nor do I own Jim Henson's Labyrinth, although "I wish I did."

* * *

Chapter Five—The Dream.

* * *

Sarah instantly fell into her favorite dream, but her heart was aching as she looked around her favored ball room scene. She could see the dozens of people dressed in grotesque goblin masks, all snickering and laughing around her. It reminded her of the night she wished Toby to the Goblins, the moment after she ate the peach. She cautiously moved through the crowds of people, looking aimlessly for the man, not just any man, but the confirmation that he truly existed…Jareth, the Goblin King.

"Sire, look here…isn't that?" spoke one of the girls, as she pointed towards Sarah, who remained the only mask-less figure in the room. Sarah was endlessly searching for someone, she only hoped would be in the dream with her, but so far, after pulling three people she had thought to be Jareth, and discovering they weren't, she was panicking. _I will never find him, that obnoxious woman is mocking me in my distress_, Sarah could feel her fists tightening, as the rage was building behind her eyes.

"Jareth…" she spoke his name aloud, as she turned a blond haired man around that had a similar appearance to Jareth, but when she saw his face, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Sarah sighed as she let go of the man and walked towards the center of the room. _He is here, isn't he? This is our dream, isn't it? Or did I grow mad?_

"Hello, precious," said someone in her ear, that was distinctively Jareth's voice, which caused her to turn around.

"Jareth…" Sarah spoke softly, shocked that he had appeared. "Are you real?"

"Are you truthfully questioning reality within a dream, little girl?" Jareth questioned as he smiled and lead her around the ballroom in a dance.

"I thought if I defeated your Labyrinth you would take away my dreams," Sarah stated as she found herself locked in the gaze of his mismatched eyes.

"This is my dream, Sarah," Jareth spoke softly, "I've told you this countless of times, do you ever remember?"

Sarah was shocked, to say the least as she found herself enjoying the dance. "Are you sure this is your dream?"

Jareth laughed manically, "Of course, I'm sure. I can dream whenever I wish, whatever I want. I can bend them to my will…"

"Any human can do that," Sarah spoke softly in his ear.

"I'm sure that may be true, Sarah but can they make dreams reality?" Jareth inquired as he spun her around the dance floor.

Sarah followed Jareth's lead in every step, following into the rhythm of his heart. She could hear his singing, in the background of the hall, but she could see his mouth was firmly closed. "I hear you singing…but your mouth…is…not moving…"

"It's because the song is coming from my heart, dear Sarah. I cannot control the fact it sings for you." Jareth revealed his secret.

Sarah felt her face heat up in flames, she was embarrassed. She had made a total mockery of herself. _I never thought he liked me…is this dream the reality he feels or my hopes of what he feels? _ "Are you sure, this is your dream Jareth?"

"Yes, precious. Otherwise, you would have called me Goblin King, or perhaps…villain, as that is who you wished me to be for you." Jareth spoke as he continued to lead them across the dance floor, the men and women around them were whispering as they watched them dance.

"Who are all these people Jareth?" Sarah asked quietly, as she held onto him.

"The Fae Court, they are scandalizing the fact I fell in love with a mortal girl," Jareth whispered in her ear.

"The Fae Court?" Sarah tilted her head to the side, as Jareth continued to lead the dance.

"We have spoken of this before, dear Sarah." Jareth sighed as he dipped her before spinning them around the room.

"Refresh my memory….please, Jareth." Sarah requested softly.

"Could it be,…that you have forgotten…I am The Goblin King, of the in-between, I do not fit within either Seelie or UnSeelie courts, however….I do each of them a service. Should the Fae seek a child of their own, when I have taken a child that has been freely given, I adopt that child to the family that seeks to care for the child."

"Can they have no children of their own?" Sarah asked softly, as she looked deeply into their eyes.

"I cannot answer that, it's a touchy subject, precious," Jareth spoke softly as he halted their dance. "It seems that the Labyrinth is calling me, another child has been wished away, I must go," Jareth spoke urgently before pressing a chaste kiss upon her forehead, letting her out of his arms, and respectfully bowing before he disappeared in a puff of smoke and sparkles.

Sarah was standing in the middle of the ballroom staring at the spot Jareth just vanished from, with her mouth slightly open as she never imagined anyone would want to wish their child away, as she had done so foolishly with Toby. Sarah found herself pacing, _will he return before I wake…did someone really wish their child away? Will they _fig_ht their way through the Labyrinth as I had, or will they take their dreams? _

She could feel the ground shaking beneath her feet as her world appeared to be shaking as if in a snow globe. _Oh what's going on?_ I'm feeling seasick….

"Sarah," she could hear the voice of her father echo around the room, people were shouting in every corner, and struggling not to topple over each other. The scene was becoming as frantic as when she broke from the bubble, when she ate that peach. "Sarah!"

* * *

Sarah grudgingly opened her eyes, to reveal the fact she was still lying in her bedroom, and her father was shaking her arm. "Sarah," she heard him say once more as she rolled over to face him.

"Yes dad?" Sarah inquired as she yawned.

"Dinner's ready, please come join us downstairs." Her father smiled as he helped Sarah sit up. "Karen would love to hear your opinion on this new dish she is trying out, I'm sure you will like it."

Sarah nodded as she rubbed her eyes, "Thanks for waking me, I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow."

"Long day?" Her father asked her as he started to walk downstairs.

"Something like that," Sarah spoke softly as she followed her father into the kitchen.

"So you were home, I thought I saw your bike in the garage," Karen said as they entered the kitchen.

"You were right, dear. I discovered her sleeping in her room," said her father as he took his seat and his daughter took the one in-between him and Toby.

"Were you not feeling well, sweety?" Karen asked as she brought out a pot and placed it on the warmer in the center of the table.

"No, just tired," Sarah responded as she looked to Toby with warm eyes. "Hello Tobe-miester!"

Toby giggled at the nickname, as he smiled gleefully.

* * *

A small teenage boy was scrambling around the room, as he could hear giggling from every corner. "Katie….where did you go?"

"If it isn't you…?" spoke Jareth as he made his appearance before the new wisher.

"You're really him…please…I didn't mean it!" the boy spoke as he approached Jareth.

"What's said is said," Jareth said in his charismatic tone.

"Please, I need Katie back!" The boy exclaimed as he looked hurt in the eyes.

"Why would you want such a sniveling brat, back?" Jareth mocked.

"My parents are going to kill me, when they find out," the boy whined.

"Oh…well, what if I told you they would forget she ever existed?" Jareth inquired with a growing smile.

"They won't remember Katie? How could they forget?"

"You believed in me enough to wish away your sister, but not believe in me enough to do something as simple as that?" Jareth inquired with a raised brow, _this boy is too easy, not like my Sarah—STOP thinking about her! Convince him and leave, you know you can convince this boy to allow you to have his dear little sister. Poor thing, will never know he even had a sister. No one will remember, unless they run the Labyrinth…BUT YOU MUSTN'T LET HIM! _"I have a gift,"Jareth spoke as he started twirling a crystal in his hand, moving hypnotically from one hand to the other.

"A gift?" The boy was caught in the hypnotic juggling crystal between his hands.

"Do you want it?" Jareth offered him the crystal, smirking at the yearning he could see in the boy's eyes. "Then forget about your sniveling sister, and take it." He juggled the crystal a little bit more before offering the crystal to the boy.

"What is it…?"

"Your dreams," Jareth smiled as the boy grasped onto the crystal just after he stated what it was. "You will never remember you had a little sister…" _All too easy, definitely not like Sarah. No one will pull the wool over my eyes again!_

"What sister?" The boy asked as he held the crystal in his hands, staring into the glass.

"Exactly my point," Jareth spoke with a mocking laugh behind his eyes, "It was a pleasure doing business with you Charles." Jareth spoke as he vanished in a puff of smoke and sparkles.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am surprised as much as you are. Shockingly I have another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a little donation in the little box!

Lost O'Fallon Girl


End file.
